This study is designed to evaluate the sequential changes in ultrastructural morphology of the developing glomerulus in the newborn rat, combined with histochemical, functional and immunologic methods. We will evaluate the development of fixed anionic charges in glomeruli of various stages of development, using cationic probes, and charged tracer molecules. We will also evaluate the clearance of macromolecules of various charges by the developing mesangium.